randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Wiki:Guidelines/Editing Policies
At RC9GN Wiki, it's important to follow the rules and be respectful to admins and other users. We want this wiki to be informative, organized, and friendly! If you need more clarification on any rules, contact an admin. Also, if you want to learn how to edit pages or use things like tables and infoboxes, check out the Wikia Community Central. Main Rules Editing Pages Please make sure to edit wisely. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, like a grammar error or inaccurate information, please do so. When editing, please do your best to use proper grammar and sentence structure. Mistakes happen, but it's nice if editing is done as best as possible. When adding information, check if it is true info and if it makes sense in the context you're putting it in. *The pages on this wiki are in present tense. *When not the header, in an infobox, or the title of a page, episode titles need to have quotation marks around them--for example, "Last Stall on the Left". *Don't add spectulation to pages. If there's not enough substantial proof to back it up, it shouldn't be suggested in articles. *Keep it true: any false information is considered vandalism. *It's okay to to add images throughout an article. Just be sure that they aren't too crowded. *Remember to put a spoiler template above certain information which has not been revealed on aired episodes yet. *Don't add categories that do not make sense! If you are not sure about a category, visit its category page to look at the description to see if it is relevant to the page you want to put it on or not. Page Organization For pages, please add correct and useful categories to them (for example, if it's about a place in Norrisville, add it to the category Norrisville). Don't add unnecessary pages that don't apply to this wiki or already exist. Try to keep similar pages organized in the same manner. The main types of pages on this wiki are character pages and episode pages. Other pages include crew, places, items, etc. 'Character Pages' Character pages are split into many category types: main character, villain, secondary character, one-time character, and background character. Only main characters, major villains (The Sorceress doesn't have enough appearances to make her major, for example), and secondary characters need tabs for their information. The usual format for the main page of a character with tabs is Infobox, Main Info, Appearance, Personality, and Relationships (in some cases Skills and other sections are added). Information for characters without tabs go in the same order as the tabs do--''Infobox,'' Main Info, Trivia, Appearances, Images, and Quotes. At the end of character main pages, please put in the Character List template which lists all of the characters. *Only Randy and Howard have the additional Relationships tab because they have many relationships as the main characters. Please don't add this tab to anyone else. *Under Relationships, don't put in every time two characters have interacted. Instead, form how these two characters get along and use examples. *For character images, slideshows are the best to use, although it's okay to use galleries if there's eight or less images. 'Episode Pages' Episode pages have their own sections as well on their main pages: Infobox, Main Info, Synopsis, Plot, and Where to Watch. At the end, please put in the Season 1 Episodes template (or Season 2 Episodes for the second season). All episode pages have tabs. *If the episode hasn't aired yet, add the category Unaired Episodes ''to the page. *If you happen to be the one to create the new page, please show your source by posting it into the comments below. 'Other Pages''' As there is many other kinds of pages, just be careful on how you edit them. Just because there isn't particular rules for them doesn't mean they still shouldn't be edited with care and precision. Images Check here for Photo Policies. If you put fanart on, check Fanart Policies. Interaction with Other Users It is very important to respect other users and admins. This is a community, so we want to be kind and understanding. There is many ways to interact with others on here: Chat, Comments, Blogs, and the Forum. Go to Chat Policies, Blog Policies, and (at the top right corner) for more info. *Don't use bad language, which may hurt some of our younger users. *Respect Disney; this isn't a wiki about discussing whether or not you like the show. However, discussion of the characters, show, plot, etc. and critiques on what you like and don't like about the show is encouraged in the talk sections on the various pages of this wiki! Be respectful about it, though, and do not be rude. *Don't lie, as lying can cause great confusions, and can take hours to fix since one lie always leads to the next. Accidental misinformation is forgiveable, actual lying is not tolerated and will result in a permanent ban depending on the severity of the lie. Tips Dos *Keep it appropriate, don't add any things that may insult or scare other users. *Add great information! Don'ts *Don't write fan-fiction, please make another wiki for that if you want. *Don't insult the cast, crew, company, or show. If you don't like it you shouldn't be on this wiki. *DO NOT take down ANY admin rules! There are rules for a reason! Only admins can add, delete, and change rules! *Don't delete information off of userpages (unless it is a broken file link, those can be cleaned up or replaced with an identical image file that was supposed to be there before it became broken. Also cleaning up things that don't belong like categories or inappropriate content is alright too). Vandalizing user pages is NOT tolerated and will result in a permanent ban. Category:Policy